TROOPS: NEW YORK - Delivery of the Force
by KenSNJ
Summary: Padme's due date has arrived. How will the Skywalkers and Obi-Wan cope with a new baby while a new threat looms on the horizon. Mixes Legends and Canon.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **TROOPS: NEW YORK**

 **Delivery of the Force**

 **NEW YORK, NEW YORK**

 **MAY, 2017**

Senator Padme Skywalker had decided to go into work despite being ordered to rest until the baby she was carrying was born. There was always too much going on and things that required her attention. Today's drama involved a dispute between members of the Banking Clan and a colony that had fallen behind in loan repayments which was now threatened with an illegal trade blockade. Feeling a level of stress that may not be good for the baby, Padme decided to allow Secretary of State Wanda Houston to handle it. Houston had called both sides to New York for a meeting which was also attended by Jedi Knight Galen Marek.

"They won't repay our loan. The Banking Clan demands its money in full plus interest now or we will take control of your colony by force if we have to. Furthermore, I object to the presence of the Jedi." The Banking Clan's representative, a Muun shouted.

"You will do no such thing and your objection is overruled. If it is simply Knight Marek you object to, I would be more then happy to send for Defense Secretary Myers or a member of the Jedi Order that I think might be a bit more intimidating to people who threaten military force against civilian populations." Wanda said causing the Muun to calm down.

"Madam Secretary, Senator. Our problem with trade has been pirates along our trade route that are hijacking ships and stealing their cargo. No trade means no money comes in which means no debts can be payed." The colony's representative, a Human explained.

"Assuming the pirates aren't on the IGBC payroll and rational discussion isn't a ploy that was learned from _"The Book of Intergalactic Extortion"_ by Nute Gunray." Padme said causing the Muun to huff.

"That is an outrageous accusation."

"Not for an organization that was in bed with the Trade Federation during the Clone Wars. She does have a point." Galen said as Padme felt a kick in her stomach.

"I will check with Admirals Piett and Pellaeon to see if one of them can spare a probe or something to look into the pirate situation. Pirate activity can not and will not be allowed to continue." Wanda said.

"I will inform my bosses of the outcome of this meeting." The Muun said and left the room.

"I hope they really aren't planning a blockade or invasion." The human said to Wanda and Padme.

"I can send a couple of Jedi out to check on that before you return. I believe Knight Marek is free." Wanda replied turning to Galen.

"I am actually and it would piss that guy off. I'll ask Admiral Piett if he can spare some Victory-Class ships." Padme winced as she felt another kick in her stomach.

"You ain't about to have that baby in this conference room?" Wanda asked.

"Then you better get me to the hospital." Padme replied as Galen dialed 9-1-1.

* * *

Padme's labor soon sent a shockwave through The Force which was first felt by Josh Myers who was hanging out at McKnight Shoes with the store's owner Gary and his grandson Landon. The two teenagers were being amused by Gary's attempts to fit a shoe onto the foot of an obese woman named Shelia.

"I don't understand it. I was a size six before I went to the gym. All the jumping must've expanded my foot." She said smiling.

"And I see you must've done a few reps at the buffet after." Gary replied.

"How dare you say that to my face!" Shelia snapped and stood up.

"Well I'd say it behind your back, but I'm not going all the way oit to the middle of Jersey." At that, Shelia huffed and stormed out of the store. Josh then collapsed into a chair. Landon quickly ran over to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Baby's coming." Josh replied and stood up to the surprise of Gary.

"Is he all right? Should I call his parents or is this a Jedi thing?"

"Senator Skywalker is having the baby I told you about. It's a Jedi thing." Landon explained.

"Jedi can sense things like this. Even from beyond. Master Kenobi said the same thing happened to him when Alderaan was destroyed and Master Skywalker felt the same thing when The Towers fell. Sorry about mentioning The Towers. I know it's still a sore spot for your family." Josh added.

"Not as big as it was before you and Lucy walked in here. I was told by Anakin not to let it control my feelings and that hate is a very powerful weapon and to look at what happened to him as an example."

"That;s why he doesn't live with his mother anymore." Gary said while restocking the boxes of shoes.

"She didn't like the idea of me being gay and tried everything she could to stop it short of killing me." Landon said.

"That's when I stepped in amd took him with me. Losing his dad in The Towers was one thing, being beaten to a pulp on an almost daily basis and subjected to inhumane psychotherapies is a whole other thing. He got it worse at school to the point he nearly dropped out. When I spoke to his guidance counselor, she suggested I transfer him to Milk." Gary explained.

"Where I'm much happier then I was. You think you would have the same problem?"

"They're afraid of what my dad would do to them. Or as Lucy puts it, they won't like getting thrown in The Empire's jail." All Landon and Gary could do was laugh.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker was a wreck and on the verge of causing one as he drove carelessly down The Bowery.

"I should have taken the FDR." He said to himself.

"The FDR at this time of day? This street isn't that bad." Obi-Wan Kenobi said.

"Really! This is why I hate driving in this city sometimes." Anakin yelled as a car suddenly stopped in front of their car and a passenger got out of the backseat.

"It appears to be one of those internet cabs that anyone with a car can work as." Obi-Wan explained as Anakin drove around the car and honked the horn in annoyance at a thick crowd of people crossing the street.

"I should have gone to that meeting myself instead of giving the assignment to Galen. At least she's with Wanda instead of home alone. Come on, drive your damn truck." Anakin honked at a box truck being driven by an Aqualish who began making hand gestures at the two Jedi as it went to the back and began to setup the truck's lift.

"Some of them have dreadful manners and the fish smell from the truck is making me feel ill. I told you about the one in Mos Eisley who lost an arm trying to fight Luke."

"Except that one was probably drunk and this one somehow got a New York driver's license for a truck." They reached the hospital where Padme was taken after about 30 minutes of fighting traffic and looking for a parking space. Anakin ran in and stopped at a reception desk.

"I'm looking for Skywalker." He said to the woman behind the desk.

"No Skywalker listed here. Do you know what she is here for?" The woman asked. Anakin gave himself a mental head-slap.

"She's having a baby. Try looking under Naberrie." Anakin said as the woman typed.

"Padme? Labor and Delivery."

"Thank you." Anakin said as he and Obi-Wan headed for the elevators.

"I'm surprised she wasn't taken to the Medical Unit at the office."

"Tevin has yet to transfer "Dr. Ozzel" out of there yet. It's on his to-do list, but getting IDC in order is on the top of the list. Colonel Markem only got back from Israel last week and is still settling in." They arrived at the room Padme was in where Wanda was waiting for them along with Galen.

"She's fine." Wanda said then added in a low voice so no one else could hear them.

"She told me about the last time. That's why I told EMS to bring her here instead of our place. I didn't want Doctor Stupid near her."

"She never lets me forget about it even though the Sith Lord that was more or less responsible for all of that to begin with gets his butt kicked by Michael every time he shows up here and thus I'm not having the same mightmares this time. Tevin's transferring that idiot out as soon as a place can be found for him and the paperwork gets done. He's already recalled Tyler Markem to take over the jail." A nurse came out of Padme's room.

"She said I could tell all four of you. Her contractions are two minutes apart and everything is as should be expected for a second delivery and no, she's not having twins this time." Anakin breathed a sigh of relief, collected his thoughts, and went in to see Padme.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **TROOPS: NEW YORK**

 **Delivery of the Force**

 **NEW YORK, NEW YORK**

 **MAY, 2017**

A few hours later Obi-Wan, Wanda, and Galen were sitting in a waiting room when they heard a series of chimes. This was soon followed by Anakin coming in all smiles.

"Come on. She's waiting." He said. The four went to Padme's room where they found Padme holding a newborn baby in her arms.

"Guys, this is Rachael Shmi Skywalker." Padme said.

"She was a ray of light in The Force so we agreed on Rachael and to use my mom's name for a middle name." Anakin explained.

"Is something wrong Galen?" Wanda asked.

"I lost the betting pool at the office." He said.

"Well whoever won technically lost given Michael's rule about running bets on what people do." Obi-Wan told Galen who then left to make a phone call.

"That's right, Padme collects because it's a bet on her." Anakin added.

"It's Rachael's college fund since the bet was placed on her technically." Padme said.

* * *

"Thank you Galen." General Tevin Felth said and hung up the phone as his company clerk Radar entered the office.

"Senator Skywalker had the baby and you want to check the betting book to find out who won." The clerk said.

"Yeah. I have to know who I have to wrestle the money from and how much was collected. You now the rule about betting on people." At that moment they were greeted by a man dressed as a giant baby.

"Klinger, this one is original. However, Senator Skywalker had a girl. Now go put on your uniform. You never know who's gonna walk in here. I don't feel like explaining your antics to any more visiting brass or dignitaries then I already have."

"Yes, Sir." The corporal turned and left followed by Radar.

* * *

Lucy Felth had turned up at McKnight Shoes after receiving text messages from both Josh and Landon.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Senator Skywalker had the baby and Josh got a bit dizzy, but it was nothing and he was back to his usual self in a couple of minutes." Landon said.

"A fat woman sloshed in here and said she was retaining water. I told her this is a shoe store not a Duane Reade. Then she has the nerve to get upset with me because she can't tell the difference between a shoe store and a drug store." Gary said from behind the register. Lucy laughed and turned to Josh.

"Any other news?" A cell phone went off and Josh picked it up.

"Anakin. Meet Rachael Shmi Skywalker." He showed a picture to everyone. At that moment, a customer walked in and saw the picture.

"Isn't that a pretty baby? I could just eat it up."

"Thankfully, you'll never get near her. Now if you're hungry, there's a buffet on this block where I'm sure they're more then happy to have you as a customer. Unless they've already been cleaned out by another member of your herd." Josh said causing Gary to snicker.

"Why you little. I ought to tell your parents what you say." The woman snapped.

"They already know. It runs in the family. Does looking like a walrus run in yours?" The woman stormed out as the four began laughing.

* * *

A few days later, Anakin walked into Tevin's office.

"You have something for me?" Tevin handed him an envelope.

"The opening deposit for Rachael's college fund. Kelsey won the pool and gave me the money as soon as Radar paid her. Max was second place and is somewhat upset about not getting a share of the money. How's Padme doing?"

"She's okay. The Banking Clan thing is on her mind again so she's working from home until it gets resolved. Galen left yesterday to deal with them and took Snips with him. Do you know a guy named Hux?" Tevin closed the door.

"I've heard of him and his old man. I'm guessing his dad wasn't high enough in rank to catch your attention. But, the son is extremely nasty to just about everyone and gets his rocks off on destroying things just to destroy things. He was here long enough to make a list of other landmarks in the city that should have been destroyed, call me a traitor, say that TIE Bombers should have hit whatever target 93 was headed for in Washington, and what finally got him demoted and booted out of here. He asked Marcus Jacobs how he liked his ribs cooked. Marcus is Jewish which made that the final straw. Dave cut the orders that day to get him out of here. Two days later, a copy of Adolf Hitler's book arrived for Hux Junior from some group he joined that idolized Hitler. We sent it back along with a detailed description of Hux's commentary on the planet in general and a subpoena for their member list." Anakin was shocked at what Tevin told him.

"Brendol Hux worked for Isard. He believed cadets should be brainwashed before training. Others like me didn't. I wanted people who were loyal, but thought for themselves like Firmus. I heard Thrawn was big on independent thinking."

"So is Wanda. Anyway, good luck to them if they got stuck with Hux. Maybe I should let them know what they're in for with him."

"That would be a good idea. I doubt he really wants Jedi out there."


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **TROOPS: NEW YORK**

 **Delivery of the Force**

 **NEW YORK, NEW YORK**

 **SEPTEMBER, 2017**

Padme had returned to work after hearing that Galen and Erica were forced to resort to "aggressive negotiations" with the Banking Clan. She was also annoyed with the Imperial Commander in that sector and demanded he appear in New York for a conference to discuss what had happened. According to the Banking Clan, the commander, a General named Hux had fired the first shots and accused Galen of provoking hostilities. Galen claimed that Hux had opened fire on Banking Clan ships within minutes of arriving in the system and had clearly decided on that course of action without talking to anyone. Anakin suspected Hux was a bold-faced liar, but couldn't prove it with a written copy of a transmitted report Wanda was equally annoyed about the whole thing. Getting both sides of the dispute to a table was hard enough and now Hux had undone months of work. Wanda walked into Padme's office where Padme was tending to Rachael.

"They grow up so fast. Shouldn't Anakin be taking care of her?" Wanda said.

"Ani's been very busy lately between training Josh and digging up dirt on General Hux so Davin can bust him down the ranks and have him court-martialed for the unprovoked attack." Padme told her and burped Rachael.

"I want Hux out of the military and locked away somewhere. If we don't keep our own people in check, the Republic will. And who's to say that Hux wouldn't attack Republic ships if he's clearly willing to attack civilian ships that didn't do a single thing to him. I remember when he was under me. He attacked a space yacht for no reason other then the pilot was a woman. I stripped him of that command when I found out. How he made General I do not know." Wanda explained.

"Ani said he probably conspired to get there or it was a promotion for a favor by someone else. It would probably trace back to that attempt to kill you." Padme said as she burped Rachael.

"Galen's report also included a P.S. that said he would discuss a few matters when he got back. I'm thinking we have a much bigger problem then an officer that should be relieved of his command."

* * *

 **OCTOBER, 2017**

"They're calling themselves the First Order. They claim to be the legit heirs to the Old Empire. Although, they are way too late to make that claim. We didn't see him, but Hux claims being able to recruit one of Lord Vader's grandchildren to his cause enhances his claim on what's left. Personally, I'd give Hux the discharge Klinger is seeking." Galen said to a room that included Erica, Wanda, the Skywalkers, Obi-Wan, Davin Felth, Tevin Felth, Michael Myers, and Admiral Piett with Admiral Pellaeon attending via hologram.

"Which one of my grandchildren joined this fool?" Anakin asked.

"If you put your mind to it, you will find your answer. But, I suggest you deal with your new addition to the family first." Obi-Wan said as Rachael began crying. Anakin quickly darted out of the room carrying the baby in his arms.

"There are three seats of government this so-called First Order could target. Bastion, Earth, or Coruscant. My theory is that they will try to remove the Republic first then try to reunify the Empire into what they consider a whole." Pellaeon said.

"Plus the Yavin Jedi Academy could be a target." Piett added. At this moment Anakin returned with Rachael.

"What did I miss?" He asked.

* * *

 **JANUARY, 2018**

The threat of the First Order had seemingly grown to the point that the United Nations had taken an interest in its activities. Anakin and Padme had been joined by their granddaughter Jaina who Anakin said was very much her father after her suggestion of smuggling a group of Jedi onto a First Order ship in a Corellian freighter.

"And what would we do once we got onboard this ship?" Anakin asked.

"Make it up as we go along." Jaina replied.

"Like many missions that involve the Skywalker Family." Obi-Wan said.

"We're a crazy family which does include the in-laws when you think about it."

"Except my side." Padme added.

"Most of the in-laws." Anakin said.

"Anyway, Dad said he'd bring Chewie and the Falcon if he needs to, but Mom wants him close in case they try anything against Coruscant or Yavin." Jaina said trying to bring the conversation back to the pressing topic.

"How serious does Leia think they are?" Padme asked.

"She sent me here. She has Ackbar on alert. The Rogues are doing training exercises in the Outer Rim. More to the point, she wants someone to knock some sense into Jacen and she thinks someone who has been there is the best man to do that. She's also sending a fleet here to avoid any friendly fire incidents caused by having TIEs tangle with TIEs."

"We'll need pilots." Obi-Wan said.

"We can find them. I'll pick the ones with the questionable psych profiles. You know the ones on the verge of getting Klinger's discharge because they've pulled a few stunts with TIEs that make Fimus wish he really did go down at Endor when Max isn't." Anakin said as Jaina played with Rachael.

"Anakin, what would make you select crazy pilots for this?"

"Because you'd have to be crazy to fly with our family. We have flown ships into asteroid fields on purpose before." Jaina said.

"Of course." Sighed Obi-Wan.

"I'm going to put Rachael to bed before you guys start planning a war." Padme said and left carrying Rachael.

* * *

The next two months brought more surprises as Rachael began to crawl and speak. In addition, the First Order attacked an operation of the Mining Guild and survivor reports indicated that the First Order had repanted their TIE Fighters black as well as adapting new Stormtrooper armor and helmet designs. These moves perplexed everyone at first. Anakin also found out that his grandson Jacen had been given the Sith name of Darth Cadeus and was now rumored to be in league with Darth Sidious whose age was clearly making him senile as everytime he pulled a stunt, The Force pulled one back.

"This makes no sense. I thought Sidious was afraid of Michael." Obi-Wan said to Anakin one day.

"I want to know what bill of goods he sold my grandson." Anakin added.

"Maybe it's a case of sibling rivalry gone overboard. Jacen was jealous of Jania for some reason and we both know what sort of an opportunist Sidious is. Either way, he came back and did something he shouldn't have done. The Force will send someone here again. Luke is not the only person to say no to Darth Sidious and live. During my exile on Tatooine, I met a boy who had nearly fallen under the influence of Sidious' first apprentice Maul. Sidious offered this boy a chamce to reunite with his dead parents by opening some sort of portal. The boy who had found a surrogate family basically spit on Sidious' offer and destroyed the portal before disappearing with Grand Admiral Thrawn to points unknown." Obi-Wan explained as a C1 series astromech droid rolled by the doors to so-called Jedi Chamber emitting what could be considered a string of curses.

"I think I know him, he was with Ahsoka and another survivor of The Purge when I encountered him. Thrawn returned some time after the Battle of Endor, but nothing of the boy unless he died and came back as a Huttling since Jabba the Hutt was one of his aliases." Anakin giggled at the thought of a small boy trying to impersonate a Hutt before turning serious.

"This really isn't funny since Sidious is messing with my family again." Anakin said as the same C1 droid rolled by the door again this time laughing and followed by an angry officer promising to have the droid dismantled..


End file.
